Speak Now
by GSRsara4eva1623
Summary: This is a collection of GSR ficlets based on the songs from Taylor Swift's album Speak Now. Songficlets. GSR. Mainly fluff.
1. Mine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or any of these songs.

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a great holiday(s)! And Happy New Year! Welcome 2011! So I had this idea because I've been listening to the Speak Now album non-stop and I thought a collection of short drabbles would be a great way to get back into writing. I don't usually make New Years Resolution but I think mine for 2011 is to start writing fanfiction again because I really do love it. So each chapter of this story will be named after a different Taylor Swift song from Speak Now and the drabble will be based on a few lyrics from that song. I plan to do one drabble for each song (there's a total of 14 songs). In most of the next chapters the lyrics will not actually be in the story but of course, the first song, I struggled with coming up with a drabble for over an hour, so yea it kinda just worked out that way. Oh, and none of the drabbles will be related.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

**GSRGSRGSR**

Mine

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

**GSRGSRGSR**

Grissom came into the living room intent on watching a baseball game only to find Sara hogging the three couch cushions. He lifted her sock clad feet to sit and then dropped them onto his lap, his thumb playing gently on the arch of her foot.

"Gil," she said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" he responded, not moving his eyes from the game.

"You know I'm ticklish," she said, her voice taking on a warning tone.

"Is that so?" he asked innocently, proceeding to tickle the bottoms of her feet.

Stifling a laugh, she glared at him. "Stop it." He didn't cease the tickling and soon she was squirming with laughter, finally resorting to pulling her legs free from his grasp. He shifted his position on the couch, trapping her in the corner.

"Don't you dare," she threatened. He smirked, and with a playful glint in his eye, attacked her stomach.

"Are you ticklish here?" he asked. "Or here?... Maybe here?" He continued until a grin covered her face and she was clutching her stomach, laughing so hard that she couldn't get in a breath. When she was no longer gasping for air, he leaned in and captured her lips. She returned the kiss passionately, pulling away more breathless than she was before, a grin on her face. After a few deep breaths on her part, he took her in his arms and she leaned against his chest. A small smile quirking his lips, he whispered into her ear, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." Sara smirked.

"Quoting country singers are we now, Gilbert?" she teased, fingers twisting the buttons at the collar of his shirt. "There wasn't a good Shakespeare quote for this moment?"

"Taylor Swift says it best," he said, completely sure of himself.

"Well, maybe you should go read some more sonnets. If you start quoting her at work the guys will look at you funny," she joked.

"You're probably right."

"Probably."

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** I would really like it if you would review because I was really unsure about this idea. What do you think? Is it stupid? Anyone even mildly interested?


	2. Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** You guys are just amazing! I had posted this story late last night and I was really unsure about it but before I even went to bed I already had a review alert. Thank you sooooo much! I like this drabble a lot more, and its a bit longer. My goal is to post one chapter a day but because this is a work in progress and school starts up again tomorrow I'm not sure how that will go over. I may have to print out lyrics and then write it in school. It could work ;) Oh and this is not beta'd. If you find an error please tell me because they frustrate me too. Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Sparks Fly

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

**GSRGSRGSR**

It was a chilly almost winter in Vegas, but not cold enough to turn rain into snow. Sara had always loved the rain, even her time in the desert under that red mustang hadn't changed that, though thunderstorms made her jumpy.

Feet tucked beneath her on the wicker chair & protected from the rain by the short overhang, Sara gazed out at the street, watching water pool in the dips of the blacktop. Listening to the pitter patter of the pouring rain, she tucked the blanket beneath her chin, her head supported by the heel of her hand. There was something soothing about a rainstorm, maybe it was the sound of rain hitting the ground, or maybe it was the idea of everything being washed clear for a new start, erasing the events of the previous days.

As she watched the raindrops dance in puddles, Sara's thoughts drifted to the events of the night before. The remains of a mother and daughter were found dumped in the desert. After they were ID'ed, the story unraveled rather quickly with little actual investigative work. The husband/father was quick to confess that he had left the bodies in the desert. He also admitted to having shot them both while he was drunk, trying to use his impaired mental state as an excuse. Sara was disgusted with his actions, excusing herself from the interrogation room and leaving a concerned Grissom behind to watch as the man was cuffed. The senseless murders tugged at her heart, especially because there had been numerous domestic violence reports from concerned neighbors, yet nothing had ever come of them.

She did not swipe at the tears that had fallen from her eyes, instead Sara stood up from her chair and bounded down the porch steps. With her eyes opened, she tilted her face up to the sky. Letting the rain wash over her and disguise her tears. With her arms out at her sides, and still looking up at the sky , she spun around, twirling in the rain.

So caught up in her little dance, she did not hear the front door open and Grissom come outside until he was a few feet from her.

"What in the world are you doing?" he said, his voice soft, not accusing. Sara stopped spinning and gave a slightly off balanced shrug. Her red rimmed eyes were obvious to him, though he could not distinguish her tears from the raindrops clinging to her face. She was soaked right through to her bones but Grissom didn't hesitate when he cradled her face in his hands and pressed his body to hers. He touched his lips to hers with a gentle pressure. The kiss was broken when Sara was startled by a loud clap of thunder, neither of them had noticed the brief flash of lightening a few seconds earlier.

With a surprised shriek, Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as she sprinted back inside the house.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Am I leaving the chapters to open ended? I hope you liked this one as much as I do! Please review, it means so much to me to hear what you guys think. Even a simple smiley or frowny face would make me happy ;)


	3. Back to December

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** You guys are awesome with these reviews! Thank you so much! And a big thank you to Moochiecat for correcting me. I did not realize that drabbles are stories less than a hundred words, so I will now be calling these "ficlets". I like that word better anyway ;) Whether or not I update tomorrow will depend on how much homework I get because I'm going to be busy after school, so we'll see how that goes. I'm sure you'll pick up on it but I'll tell you anyway. This chapter takes place sometime after Leaving Las Vegas.

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Back to December

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

**GSRGSRGSR**

Her hand paused, hovering over the device at the sight of his name glowing on the screen of her cellphone. Sighing, Sara leaned back against the headboard and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey," she spoke softly, reluctant to speak with him.

"Hi," Grissom said. He hesitated, unsure if she was still angry with the way he left.

"How's Massachusetts?" she asked, though she could not bring herself to sound like she cared.

"It's cold," he said. "There's snow on the ground."

"I haven't seen snow since I left Harvard," Sara said. A deafening silence followed as neither knew how to continue their half-hearted side of the conversation. He was tempted to ask her to come out to New England for a couple of days, but the whole point of this sabbatical was that he needed some space from Las Vegas, which included her. Though he had not explained the need to run from their relationship, he believed she knew anyway. Sometimes she could read him like an open book.

The tension through the line was felt on both sides. Sara sighed and gnawed on her lower lip. Were they this uncomfortable with each other before he left?

Grissom knew he had taken their relationship for granted in these past few months. He had assumed Sara was so infatuated with him that no matter how much he pushed her away she would always remain. But now Grissom feared he would return home and she would not be there.

"What's happened to us?" Sara asked. She spoke so softly that Grissom wasn't sure if she intended for him to hear her inquiry. Grissom acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"I wish you were here," he said. His voice sounded sincere to her ears but it didn't mean that she had to take it to heart.

"Yea," she said, though he did not know if she was agreeing or just simply filling the silence. "Listen, I have to go get ready for work now…"

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. I love you," he said.

"Mhmm," and then she ended the call.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** Please Review! I love to hear from you guys ;)


	4. Speak Now

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N: **So I didn't have much time to work on this today but I had two ideas so I wrote them both. I like the first one better but I thought I should write more because I really thought there would be a long chapter for this song. It just didn't work out that way. So these are two separate ficlets, both relating to the same lyrics. And thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing!

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Speak Now

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

**GSRGSRGSR**

"Sara, just hear me out on this," he said. She turned to face him, arms crossed defensively over her midsection.

"I'm listening," she said, leaning against the wall. She couldn't help the roll of her eyes as he explained his reasoning. Frequently he would get lost in the science of things, forgetting that while Sara was also a scientist, she was not a fan of creepy crawlies. He tried to argue his point with facts, saying that the light and temperature in this room would be perfect for his new pet. But no way would Sara agree to it. His terrariums belonged in either his office or the basement.

"And see, we could put it right here on the dresser," Grissom pointed out, gesturing to the clear area on top of the chest of drawers. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Gil," she cut off any further explanation. "We don't need a tarantula in our bedroom."

**GSRGSRGSR**

A week after he read her goodbye letter, she called him while he was at a scene. Annoyed at the interruption that was his ringing phone, Grissom failed to check the caller ID before putting it to his ear.

"Hello," he said, his voice not masking his irritation.

"Grissom? Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned over his tone.

"Sara?" he said, astonished by the sound of her voice. "Yea. Yes, everything is fine. I'm at a scene. Where are you, Honey?" asked Grissom, as he pulled off his latex gloves and stepped out of the house.

"I'm in San Francisco… There are some things I need to take care of," she said. "I'm sorry I left the way I did but-"

"Sara, I understand why you left. You don't have to justify your actions to me. I just need to know that you're safe and that you'll be back," Grissom said, his voice wavering at the end.

"Gil, I didn't leave you. I left Vegas… But if you want us to…go our separate ways for a while, I would understand," Sara said.

"No, we'll make it work, Sara. Okay?" Grissom said, wanting to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave her all alone.

"Okay… I'll call you after work?"

"Yea. I love you."

"Love you too."

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** I feel like I need to be more focused on descriptions and less on dialogue. What do you think?


	5. Dear John

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** I've been hiding out in my room for the past four hours because my mom is sick and I don't feel like catching it because I have stuff to do the next few days. So because of that I've been writing this chapter for about three hours and I had a bunch of ideas in mind for this song and I wrote them all out but I wasn't happy with any of them. I think I'm finally satisfied with this chapter. This one is actually the first idea I had and it's longer than I anticipated... Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I did see a slight drop in responses but I was kind of expecting that. I hope this chapter is better!

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Dear John

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday_

**GSRGSRGSR**

Sara was stretched out on her bed beneath the covers, staring up at the ceiling. She'd gone to bed over two hours ago with no luck falling asleep. Her mind was racing over Nick's kidnapping even though they had rescued him three days prior. She couldn't help but think about what a wreck she would've been if it had been her in that glass coffin or if it had been Grissom and they had needed to monitor the video feed. These same thoughts had kept her up since the nightmare that had woken her right after they'd found Nick. Looking for something to occupy her mind, she counted dots on the ceiling to keep from entertaining the thought that it wasn't Nick's near death experience that was bothering her, it was Grissom's.

She lost count of the dots at five hundred fifty nine because of a knock on her apartment door. Looking at the clock, she decided it was more important to make a useless attempt at sleep then to answer the door to someone she more than likely didn't want to speak to anyway. When another, louder, knock reached her ears Sara decided that if she didn't deal with this now the pounding would keep her awake anyway. With a frustrated sigh, she pulled herself out of bed and to the front door. Glancing through the peephole she saw Grissom, who looked very out of place on her doorstep.

He knew she was home, had seen her car in the parking lot, and he wasn't going to waste this burst of newfound courage. He knocked again. Hearing movement from the other side of the door, he took a step back and gathered his thoughts. The door opened.

"Grissom? What are you doing here?" Sara asked, her brow twisted in confusion. She had opened the door in a tank top and striped pajama pants but Grissom did not seem too concerned that he had woken her. He skipped the pleasantries and jumped head first into his short, rehearsed speech.

"After we found Nick, I realized that life can be cut short too easily and that I wouldn't want to go without knowing whether or not there ever could've been an "us"… If I'm not too late then," he said, making reference to a conversation they had had three years ago.

"You never would've been too late," she said softly, surprising him slightly by her admission. Suddenly his hand was cupping her face and before she had realized what she was doing she'd leaned into his touch and now their lips were only a few short centimeters apart. Sara put a hand to his chest to stop him from leaning in further, but she did not pull away.

"This better not be one of your twisted games where tomorrow you'll act like nothing happened," Sara said. Taken aback by her mild accusation, he paused a moment before speaking.

"No, I wouldn't do that," he said, but she raised an eyebrow as if to contradict his statement with the numerous times he had done exactly that in the past.

"This isn't something you can easily back out of," Sara warned, but she had already warmed up to the idea of seeing how far this would go before he would inevitably retreat.

"I don't plan to," he stated matter-of-factly. And then he kissed her.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** Please review! I can't wait to hear what you thought about this one :)


	6. Mean

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** So here's the idea I settled on for this song. I'm not too sure about how this one will go over, but I could always write one of the other scenarios I thought of and make a second chapter for Mean. I didn't really spell out why I think these lyrics fit this scene but I think you'll figure it out easy enough.

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Mean

_I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
You can't lead me down that road_

**GSRGSRGSR**

Grissom propped his head up on his hand, watching her sleep. She rarely slept peacefully through the nights now, the baby causing her discomfort. Not wanting to disturb Sara but still in awe of the little person growing inside of her, he gingerly placed his hand flat against her six month pregnant stomach. He felt a soft flutter and smiled at the baby's movement against his hand. In just three short months they would have a baby girl, and that idea left him grinning. His phone started to buzz on the nightstand and he quickly snatched it, answering the call in the hallway to keep from waking his wife.

Sara bolted up in bed, eyes frantically taking in her surroundings. Relieved to find herself in their bedroom, she sighed in relief as she dropped back onto her pillows. She felt the trickle of a tear as it made a path down her cheek. She wiped it away only to encounter more moisture. She had not even realized that she was crying. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to impede the flow of more tears.

The details of the dream began to come back to her. It had been a reoccurring dream about her father's murder since she'd been put in foster care, only now it seemed to take on a new meaning. Fear twisted in her gut and she hugged her belly. How come this wasn't obvious to her before? The nagging thought in the back of her mind was now crystal clear: she was going to be just like her mother, exactly what her father had warned her of.

She lifted her head from her hands when she felt his arm snake around her shoulders.

"Honey…" Grissom cooed. He pulled her against his chest and onto his lap. Sara molded her body to his, clutching fistfuls of his shirt.

"I'm going to be just like my mother," she sniffled, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"No, Sara. No, you'll never be like her, or your father," Grissom insisted, hugging her closer, but Sara still doubted him.

"We can't have this baby…" Her sobs slowed to hiccups and Grissom ran his hands up and down her back.

"Honey, your nightmare meant nothing, okay? It's just pregnancy jitters, and hormones," Grissom assured.

"No, it's not-"

"Yes, it is. We'll have this baby in three months. And a lot of things are going to change, but you're always going to be the same loving, caring person that I fell in love with," Grissom said, kissing the top of her head. "Do you trust me on this?" She nodded her head against his chest. "Okay." He wiped away her tears and with a hand over where their baby rested, he kissed her softly.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **Please Review! Did this satisfy the song or should I write another Mean ficlet?


	7. The Story of Us

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **I apologize to those of you that I told in review replies that this would be up yesterday. That was my original plan but then I had a major headache for most of the day, and its hard to concentrate with a headache, let alone type on a bright computer screen. But I'm sorry I did not get this up sooner. That being said, I got really excited when I realized that this song was next. I had so many ideas and this was the one that I liked best. It makes sense to me but I'm not sure if that's just because I wrote it. If it isn't clear or something doesn't make sense, please tell me and I will check it out.

**GSRGSRGSR**

The Story of Us

_The battles in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight_

**GSRGSRGSR**

Sara was done arguing, though it had been more like a one sided discussion than an argument. If he wanted to say something, she'd listen, but when he remained silent she grabbed her coat and stormed out the door. As she thumped down the steps, she heard the door latch closed, and not reopen. She was disappointed that he did not follow or call out to her. Sara hadn't needed him to argue back, she just wanted him to prove that she was worth fighting for. She would've even given in if he'd simply said "I love you". But she wasn't going to help him find his way out of this one. He screwed up, so he had to make it better. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing, but her reasoning seemed perfectly logical to her.

After climbing into her car, she had debated between going back to the lab and going to her apartment, eventually settling on fuming to herself about Grissom's relationship inadequacies at home. But home was no longer the correct word to describe her all but abandoned apartment. The counters and tables were covered in layers of dust. Most of her furniture was still there but almost all of her clothes and belongings had found their way to Grissom's townhouse over time. She did not even contemplate the idea of opening the refrigerator. Not wanting to use anything without thoroughly cleaning and disinfecting the entire apartment first, Sara found a blanket that had never been opened in her closet. She spread the blanket across the couch and then stretched out on the covered cushions.

Had she overreacted? No, she was his girlfriend and she had a right to know where he was, and he was obligated to call her if there was a change in plans. But instead, he just never came home. And then he didn't even have the decency to tell her himself where he had spent the night, so she had to hear it through the lab grapevine and pretend she didn't care that he'd spent an entire night with a dominatrix. A lot could happen in a night. But she understood why he would've spent the night with her, she really did. Did Grissom think she would stop him from helping a friend? Even if that friend was Lady Heather? So much for him trusting her.

She sat there, debating if she should call him or wait for him to call her, though with his lack of communicating that might not ever happen. There was a knock at her apartment door and she dragged herself from the couch to check the peephole. It was Grissom. Her heart jumped into her throat, she wasn't ready to see him. She hadn't decided yet what to say to him, whether or not she should apologize for her outburst or wait for him to beg her to stay. But she wasn't going to leave him standing outside her door all night. Sighing, she pulled open the door.

"I love you," he said.

And she knew that they were going to be okay.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **This is one of my favorite songs from Speak Now. Most of my favs are coming up. Please Review! I really want to know what you thought about this! :)


	8. Never Grow Up

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Originally I did not plan on going all week without an update. I had every intention of updating every day this week but school work and being sick (for like 6 days :P) got in the way. All of my free time went to researching and writing my part of the case my group got in the Intro to Law class because we were assigned to participate in Law Day (which was today. And we lost...sigh. Oh well). And now that that is over, I expect to have more time to write, but I have two early mid-term exams this upcoming week. I'm sure studying won't take away much time because the tests aren't really sujects you can study for. I had a few different plans for this chapter that would've been more directly related to the lyrics, but I liked this one best.

In this chapter, I introduce the character of Jeweliette (pronounced Juliet). She's just my creation of Grissom and Sara's daughter. She's been in my stories before but I've now changed the spelling of her name.

I did not have the time to send out review replies to the last chapter but THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for reviewing!

Oh and I also just discovered the word "spelunk" on Monk, so I had to use it because I think it's a lot of fun to say haha

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Never Grow Up

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

**GSRGSRGSR**

"Do you think Daddy will be excited?" Jeweliette asked from the back seat of the car, peering into the plastic container in her hand filled with sand. Glancing briefly through the rearview mirror to see her daughter's fascination with the contents of the container, Sara looked back at the road.

"I think he's going to love your class pets, Baby," she said.

"I can't believe Ms Kanavy let me take them home!" Jeweliette exclaimed.

"Did the other kids in your kindergarten class want to bring them home for the weekend?" Sara asked.

"Just two boys. The girl's think they're disgusting. I told Ms Kanavy that my daddy is an intumolagist-"

"Entomologist," Sara corrected. "En-to-mol-o-gist," she said, annunciating the syllables.

"Enta-Entomologist," Jeweliette said, stuttering only slightly on the big word. "And I said that my daddy would really want to see them so Ms Kanavy said I could bring them home first as long as I promised to take good care of them."

"Well, that's a big responsibility, Jewels. Do you think you can handle it?" Sara said, pulling the car up the driveway. Her seatbelt clicked undone and she turned in her seat to face her daughter.

"Yes, I can," Jeweliette said, holding her chin high to show her confidence. "And Daddy can help me."

"I'm sure he'd love too," Sara said, opening the back door for Jeweliette to get out without having to jostle the small terrarium. Jumping out of the car, Jeweliette bolted to the front door, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Jeweliette, be careful! Don't run while you're holding that!" Sara scolded, whilst closing and locking the car doors before following her daughter to the front door. Jeweliette had already pushed open the door that Grissom had left unlocked and disappeared inside the house, though Sara could hear her distant voice.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Jeweliette squealed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Guess what I have!" Grissom placed his glasses on top of his book, returning both to the coffee table, and then gave her his undivided attention. She held out the plastic container to him. "Look! It's an ant farm!"

"Wow, Jewels. That's really neat!" Grissom said, his azure eyes lighting up at his daughter's excitement over the insects.

"They're our class pets and Ms Kanavy said that I could take care of them for the weekend," Jeweliette said, watching the tiny black specks spelunk through the openings in the sand.

"You know, Jewels, I have a book in my office about these ants. Why don't you go find it? Then we can see what we need to do with these guys," Grissom said.

"Okay!" Jeweliette said, before she scampered off up the stairs.

"She's really thrilled about this," Grissom said to Sara as she stepped into the living room.

"I know," Sara said, dropping onto the couch. She curled up against his side, her head falling onto his shoulder. "She told me all about the ants on the way home from school. When I picked her up in the schoolyard, she named all twenty three of them for me." Grissom smiled.

"You know," he said, taking Sara's hand. "I think she's going to be an entomologist."

"I wouldn't count on it. This week she'll be into ants, next week she'll like finger-painting, and the next week she'll-" Sara was cut off by a loud shriek from the stairs, Grissom and Sara whipped their heads around to see Jeweliette standing at the top of the stairs.

"Spider! Spider! Daddy, you need to come kill it!" Jeweliette screamed, beginning to freak out as it walked closer to her toes.

"Okay. Maybe not an entomologist," Grissom agreed.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **Please continue to review. I will definitely send review replies this time. Ohhhh! And the Back to December music video came out yesterday! Go watch it! :)


	9. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **I am very happy with this chapter. I had half of it written yesterday but I was out most of the day, and then when I sat down to type it up four hours ago I got distracted because I kept singing Taylor Swift songs. It was just one of those days, and apparently it still is as I am singing as I'm typing this :) ...(five minutes later)... Okay. I'm focused now. haha. This is written only slightly differently than the other chapters because I thought the entire song really fit nicely with this, but I had to pick only a few lines. I like the song Enchanted. A bunch of my favorites are coming up too.

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Enchanted

_Across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me _

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

**GSRGSRGSR**

Never had she had a professor that she was more interested in the sound of his voice than the words he was saying. His piercingly blue eyes would capture her attention and not let go until she found herself just staring at him with a dreamy look. When she heard herself sigh happily at a daydream, she resorted to keeping her eyes on her paper.

When Grissom dismissed the class everyone scrambled for their things, shoving textbooks and papers into their backpacks and rushing out to meet friends or to get to their next class. Too quickly was everyone gone and she found herself alone with him, separated by just a few rows of seats. She continued packing her belongings, taking more care with the school material than her classmates had displayed. As she slid her textbook into her bag she felt the shift in the air around her as he approached.

"So, how boring was it?" His voice sounded lighter and more casual directed at her. She looked up to find he was leaning against the back of a seat a row ahead of her, two seats to her left. She made a point not to stare into his eyes for a long period of time.

"It wasn't boring at all," she said.

"I think I counted twenty three kids asleep," Grissom countered.

"In a room of five hundred? That's nothing," Sara said. The corner of his mouth lifted at her comment, and she found herself smiling back because she was the cause of that half smile. "Actually, I have a few questions, if you don't mind." She flipped her notebook opened again to a page full of her messy handwriting where she had jotted down quick thoughts about parts of his lecture and some specific facts.

"Sure. Ask away," he said, settling into a seat beside her at the sight of her long list of questions.

Sara was no longer listening to his answer, after all, she already knew the explanation. She'd only asked the complex question to know that it would give her enough time to sort through the thoughts that had been buzzing around in her head since he'd walked into the lecture hall.

_Just say it. Open your mouth and say it. _

_It's just another question. _

_Eight words. Just eight words. _

_Would you like to have dinner with me? _

_Would you like to have dinner with me? _

_Would you like to have dinner with me?_

She saw him glance at his watch mid-explanation and worried that she had kept him from something, something more important than discussing his lecture with her. But she was pleasantly surprised by the next sentence out of his mouth.

"Why don't we grab a coffee? Then you can ask me all the questions in that notebook of yours." She was momentarily speechless. He was asking _her_ to have coffee with_ him_, asking her to go somewhere else so they could talk. That was basically the college equivalent of a date, and she was shocked that that was the first thought that came to mind. And she was nodding her head before she could even get any words out.

"That'd be great, I know a good place right off campus," she offered.

"Perfect. Let's go." She was giddy with excitement as she returned her notebook to her bag. Somehow she knew that this, whatever it was that had suddenly developed between them, was not going to end with just coffee.

**GSRGSRGSR**

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **_My thoughts will echo your- _hahaha sorry ;) I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did, I think its my favorite so far. Maybe. Please Review!


	10. Better Than Revenge

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

**A/N:** So I was sick on and off all week, like sick sick and I will spare you the disgusting details, but that is my explanation for not posting. This chapter gave me some trouble, but I hope that doesnt show.

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Better Than Revenge

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_  
_Cause I don't think you do_

******GSRGSRGSR**

"Did you hear that?" Sara asked, turning on her side to face him.

"Hear what?" Grissom asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. At the sound of a second, louder crash, they both looked towards the dog bed in the corner of the bedroom.

"Didn't Hank sleep in here last night?" Sara asked.

"Yes," he said, and then realization dawned on him. "That didn't sound good." They both jumped from the bed, running quickly down the stairs. The room before them was a disaster. Lamps were knocked off side tables, magazines were ripped up, pages spread throughout the living room. The legs of the coffee table had been chewed, stuffing from throw pillows was everywhere, and the beige carpet had a yellow stain by the back door. As Grissom and Sara took in the sight of the destroyed room, the puppy came running in chasing a tennis ball. He scampered after the bright green toy, crashing into the couch and the walls numerous times but not stopping his game.

"Maybe we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into," Sara said. They had only gotten the puppy three days earlier and he was proving to be a handful.

"Hank!" Grissom called. The Boxer puppy stopped running after the ball, he dropped onto his stomach and placed his head on top of his paws that were too big for his small body. He looked up at Grissom with wide, innocent eyes.

"Aw, isn't he just adorable?" Sara said, bending to scoop the brindle bundle of fur into her arms.

"I don't think I would call this adorable," Grissom said, gesturing to the room with his hand.

"But look at his puppy face," she said playfully, holding Hank so he was eye level with Grissom. The puppy licked his nose.

"Okay, he's adorable," Grissom agreed.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** In case you didn't know, there is a real story behind Grissom and Sara getting Hank. It was a flashback in one of the CSI books. If you want to read it the scene is at the beginning of my story Naming a Puppy. Anyway... Please Review!


	11. Innocent

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I love hearing what you think. I'm sorry I didn't send out any review replies but I thought you guys would want an update more than a reply. So here it is! I like this one :)

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Innocent

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days_

_When everything out of reach someone bigger brought down to you_

**GSRGSRGSR**

He heard the shower turn off and was immediately standing by the closed door, knocking lightly with his knuckles.

"Sara, do you need any help?" he asked, pressing his ear to the wood of the door.

"No, I'm fine," she said. "And step away from the door." A guilty look crossed his face and he was relieved she could not actually see him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and simply stared at the door. Ever since Sara had come home from the hospital she had insisted on doing everything herself. Her independence was one of the things that Grissom admired but she was still healing from her time in the desert. He wanted to take care of her, to make her recovery as easy as possible, but she was hearing none of it. After he heard a few curse words from the other side of the door, he got up to knock again.

"Sara?"

"I can dress myself," she called. She sounded frustrated but he did not know if it was because she was having difficulty with her clothing or because he had offered to help. then there was a loud thump and he was on his feet again.

"Sara, I'm coming in," he said, turning the knob. His concern grew when she did not protest.

She was sitting on the bathroom tile, covering her face with one hand. Her legs were bent at the knees and she had not managed to get her jeans up to her hips. She had gotten the straps of her bra onto her shoulders but had not been able to clasp the back. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. He was immediately kneeling in front of her.

"What was that noise? Did you hurt yourself?" Grissom asked, trying to examine her for any new injuries, though it was made difficult by her already black and blue skin.

"No," she murmured, shaking her head. "I just slipped."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, cupping her cheek and wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Because… I can't do anything by myself anymore-"

"Honey, that's only going to be for a little while. Once this cast is off you'll be good as new," Grissom said, his fingers trailing over the rough white plaster encasing her arm just past her elbow. "Just let me help you until then."

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, taking her good hand in his. She looked reluctant to respond, but eventually let out a long breath. She started speaking while playing with his fingers in her hand.

"Since I was little I've always done everything myself. I can't remember ever asking someone for help. Especially not my parents. I didn't want to be any more of a hassle than they already were to each other." Suddenly it all made perfect sense to him.

"Sara, I love you. I want to take care of you. I would never consider you to be a hassle," Grissom said.

"I know…" Sara looked up to meet his eyes. "I guess it's just hard for me to see it that way," she shrugged.

"I get it… But I'm telling you now that I want to take care of you. Please let me?"

"Okay," Sara said, a half smile forming.

Grissom stood and took her hand, helping Sara to her feet. He eased her jeans onto her hips and then buttoned and zipped them. He clasped the straps of her bra behind her and helped her put on the tank top around her cast. He then took her sling, slid her casted arm into it, and put the strap around her neck. then he straightened her shirt, satisfied with her appearance, and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry that I was being difficult," she said.

"I didn't think you were," he said. "I know there's logic behind everything that you do."

This time she kissed him.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **I looooove the next song! Please Review!


	12. Haunted

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** I apologize for not posting this over the weekend. I had it finished but Saturday I was out all day and Sunday I was in Jersey for my grandma's birthday. So I didn't have any access to a computer where I could post this. When I sat down to write this on Friday, I first watched the promos for the Two Mrs. Grissoms episode and then I was about ready to die of excitement so there was no way I was going to be able to focus enough to write. Plus I've been freaking out because the tickets for the Taylor Swift concert in Jersey go on sale this week and that's all I've been thinking about. Question: There are three songs on the Speak Now Deluxe Edition not on the regular version, should I write ficlets for those three also?

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Haunted

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

**GSRGSRGSR**

His phone rang for the third time in five minutes.  
"Maybe you should answer that," Sara suggested, crossing her leg over his beneath the blankets.  
"It's just Ecklie."  
"Well I don't think ignoring his calls is winning you any brownie points."  
"I already know what he wants… I don't really need to hear his voice in our bedroom anyway," he said, trying to make light of the situation. Sara nodded against his chest, she also knew. Ecklie had requested a meeting with her at the lab scheduled for later that day to discuss her and Grissom's relationship. It was a meeting she was not looking forward to. Sara did not like to discuss her private life with anyone, and she especially did not want to have this discussion with the assistant lab director. He already hated her; maybe he was finally going to fire her. She had given him enough reasons over the years, this was just icing on the cake.

Her stomach had been filled with butterflies all day because she did not know what disciplinary actions Ecklie planned to take against them, if any. She knew he was probably relishing the moment, trying to come up with the best way to take Grissom down a peg, not that he would ever fall to Ecklie's low standards.  
"Do you think Ecklie will fire us?" Sara asked. Grissom pulled her closer against his chest and she shifted her head from her pillow to his shoulder. He lifted his hand and twisted her silky brown curls around his fingers.  
"No, I don't think so," he said, sounding a little too sure of himself. She immediately caught onto his train of thought.  
"You mean you don't think he'll fire _you_, and then you'll come up with some ultimatum so he won't get rid of me." She fidgeted with the buttons on his blue Hawaiian shirt. She still couldn't understand why he insisted on wearing such a monstrosity.  
"No. He won't fire either of us because if he fires you I'll resign."  
"You're putting a lot on your worth to the lab."  
"I don't think he'd risk letting me go."  
"Either way, I couldn't let you do that."  
"But I would." The corner of her mouth lifted in a half smile before turning serious as he continued."I really doubt he'll let us off the hook unscathed. Worst case scenario, we both find new jobs. Best case scenario, Catherine takes over your evaluations."  
"Is there anything else he can do? I want to be prepared going into this meeting."  
"He might have one of us switch shifts."  
"If he does, I'll move."  
"No. You can't do that. You need the team, your friends, especially now."  
Though Sara knew that was true, and that the team would always be there for her, she would never try to explain to them what she was going through as a result of her kidnapping.  
"No-" He cut her off.  
"I'll switch shifts," he said sternly. She nodded to appease him, though she did not agree.  
"We'll never see each other if we're on different shifts," she murmured, curling closer to his warmth. "We won't even get to sleep together." He took her hand in his larger one and pressed his lips to her palm.  
"Sara, Honey, please don't think about that. We'll deal with everything as it comes. I don't want you to stress over this. You've been through so much and we'll be okay after this too."  
But in a couple short months they would both learn that their relationship was not as strong as they had once thought.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **So what'cha think? And who feels like they're going to burst with joy before they even get to see the Two Mrs. Grissoms episode this week?


	13. Last Kiss

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took so long. I don't really have a reason for the delay. This has been written since the beginning of the week but there was something that I didn't like about it so I needed some more time to play around with it, which I find funny because Last Kiss is actually the song that inspired this whole story. But I changed my first idea a bit. I feel like there's still something a bit... off .. with this chapter, but I don't know what, so I'm posting anyway.

So... Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Last Kiss

Taylor Swift

_And I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did_

**GSRGSRGSR**

It was one of the few formal events sponsored by the Clark County Police Department. Catherine was flirting with an officer on days by the bar, Warrick and Nick were off to the side discussing a recent football game and glancing every so often to laugh at Greg as he tried to pick up a girl, Grissom and Sara had been talking casually all night, sitting across from each other at the night shift's table. Greg had dragged Sara out to the dance floor and she had cast a pleading look towards Grissom, silently asking him to rescue her, but he shrugged his shoulders and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Greg dropped her off back at the table, kissing her cheek in thanks for the dance, and then wandering off for a new dance partner. Sara sipped her wine to recover from what Greg declared were his "rad" dance skills. After a few moments Grissom stood from his chair and offered Sara his hand just as a slow song began to play.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a soft smile. Sara rolled her eyes and looked a little uncertain.

"You're serious?" she asked. "Here?" He nodded. "But what if people think-"

"Sara, you just danced with Greg, and I shared a dance with Catherine earlier. There's no reason for anyone to assume anything," Grissom said.

"Well… okay," Sara resigned, taking his hand and standing. She was surprised by his willingness for the open display of affection, especially in front of their coworkers. Sara blamed it on the fair amount of wine he had consumed, and blamed her acceptance on the same.

They started dancing with the least amount of contact possible. His fingers rested lightly on her hips and her hands held his shoulders. As they gently swayed with the music the distance between their bodies shortened. Her fingers were interlaced at the nape of his neck, tickled by his grey curls. His arms had come to wrap around her waist, meeting at the small of her back. As the song played on Sara's eyes fluttered shut as her head rested on his shoulder, face tucked into the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, overwhelmed by his comforting scent. She sighed contentedly and let the soft strings of music filter around them. Yes, this was exactly where she wanted to be.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **Thank you so so much to everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are just great! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter ;)


	14. Long Live

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay but I was so busy this past week that I didn't even have time to feel guilty about not updating. And the moment I did I sat down to write this. There were so many parts of this song that I could've used but this was my first idea. After this there are only three songs left.

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Long Live

_It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

**GSRGSRGSR**

_1999-_

He knew asking her for a ride to the airport was an invitation for an awkward parting, but he did it anyway. And it only became uncomfortable once she pulled the car up to the drop off zone. She got out of the car to pop the trunk and he followed to retrieve his bags.

How was he supposed to say goodbye to her? It wasn't that he felt drawn to stay in San Francisco because of her, he just did not know what the appropriate way to say goodbye would be. After all, he'd been the lecturer at the seminar and she in the crowd, more or less his student. They had spent the majority of the past three weeks in each other's company, not always talking about science. A goodbye hug seemed inappropriate but a handshake seemed to meager. He was relieved when, after a moment's hesitation, she held out her hand to him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Grissom," Sara said, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Sidle," he said, using her title as well because he knew she disliked it as much as he disliked being addressed as "Doctor". "Oh, I wanted to give you this," he said, releasing her hand to take a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "It's my home number and my personal email…" She took it in her hands, unfolding the paper and smiling at the fact that he had prewritten the contact information for her. "…You already have my cell number but," he said, ending on a shrug.

"Thank you, for this," she said, gesturing to the paper but referring to all the time he'd given up these past three weeks to be with her.

"Call me if you need anything, entomological help on a case, a job recommendation…"

"I will, definitely," she said, tucking the paper into the front pocket of her jeans. Silence hung between them as they stood beside her car. "Get home safe," she said.

"Good luck in the field of forensics, Sara. I'm sure you'll go far," he said, and she smiled that gap-toothed smile that always made him grin. And with that, she watched as he walked through the doors of the airport and disappeared amongst the hustle and bustle of travelers.

_2000-_

Her phone rang and she debated not answering it, but seeing the name on the caller ID was all she needed to make her decision.

"Hello?"

"Sara, I need you."

And though the conversation was a long way from over, those were the only four words she needed him to say.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone that has been reviewing and everyone that has added this story to their alerts/favorites lists. Please continue to do so. It makes me smile :)


	15. If This Was a Movie

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**A/N: **So this one is short, and I kind of feel like its rushed, which it shouldn't be because it took me a week to write it. This took so long because well I don't know if anyone has noticed but for each chapter I kind of have this one line that I try to fit into the story, so the rest of the chapter forms around it. I don't know, maybe it's only obvious to me because I wrote it but so for this chapter I only just came up with that line five minutes ago, even though most of this was already written, but I didn't think it fit together without that line. So yea. And I tried to have this up yesterday but then I had a mini freak out over my English research paper due in 10 days. Sorry.

Well, here it is. Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

If This Was a Movie

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing _

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

**GSRGSRGSR**

"Do you find that weird?" Greg asked.

"What?" Nick said, cracking open a can of soda. Greg tilted his head toward the big oak tree where Grissom and Sara had been sitting together since the end of the lab's annual Day vs Grave spring softball game.

"You know, them, doing couple stuff."

"Yea, it's kind of weird," Nick agreed.

"Kind of?" Greg repeated.

"Okay. It's giving me the creeps." Looking over his shoulder Nick visibly shuddered when he saw his boss kissing his close friend.

"Oh stop it you guys," Catherine said, coming over to the picnic table Nick and Greg were currently gathered around. "It's the first time they've seen each other since last November. I think we can give them a break."

"It's still weird," Greg said, and Nick shrugged.

Sara shifted in his arms, which was rather difficult because he was holding onto her as if his life depended on keeping her right there, and maybe Grissom believed that it did. She leaned back against his chest beneath the cool shade of the tree. He kissed her temple and adjusted his baseball cap over her short hair.

"I think they're talking about us," Sara said, watching Greg, Nick, and Catherine conversing quietly with the occasional glance in their direction.

"Probably," he said.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Sara asked. He shook his head and if Sara had been facing him, he would've seen her surprise.

"You know, if this, you being here, was a dream, or a movie, I'd never let you go."

"If this was a movie I'd never leave."

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** I'm doing review replies from chapter 14 right now. ps: this may sound morbid but I figured you all like CSI so... In two weeks my forensics class is going to see a live autopsy via webcam. I'm sooo excited! Anyway, please review! I really want to know how you feel about this chapter. Plus this one was also based on that team picture shown in For Warrick. You know the one ;)


	16. Superman

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N:** Posting from school in the cyber cafe. Yay! I'm sorry about not posting sooner, the past couple of weeks I was swamped with schoolwork. There was my eight page english research paper and my twenty page social studies homework soooo yea. And guess what? I also have the next chapter typed up! It's nice having access to a computer during my lunch period! So that chapter should be up really soon, Sunday at the latest. I really like this chapter and I was a bit hesitant to start it because Superman is my least favorite song on Speak Now. But I'm really happy with this chapter.

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Superman

_You got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_For ever and ever_

**GSRGSRGSR**

"You look stunning," he commented, his gaze washing over her after she opened the bedroom door.

He took her hand and she twirled, putting the entirety of the dress on display for him. The dress was a deep purple with thick sleeveless straps and a plunging neckline holding only the slightest bit of modesty. The back was mostly open, held together by a soft lavender ribbon that criss-crossed twice over her back. A matching sash was tied around her waist, knotting into a tight bow at the small of her back. The dress became less fitted towards her legs, flowing into a knee-length skirt that lifted when she spun.

"Is that a new dress?" he asked, holding out a white carnation. She smiled softly, moving to place the single flower in the small vase sitting atop the dresser.

"No, it's just been in the back of our closet for awhile," she replied, looking in the mirror to put on a pair of dangling silver earrings.

And awhile it had been. She had bought the dress on clearance three months ago to have something new to wear for their next night out. And while she had never worn the dress long enough to remove the tags, it couldn't exactly be called new anymore after all the times she had put it on and taken it off only because they'd been called into work before their date had even begun. So while she no longer considered the dress new, Grissom had not seen it before.

He stepped up behind her and took the small necklace chain from her thin fingers, clasping it before asking, "Are you ready to go?" She adjusted the necklace's pendant in the mirror.

"Yup."

They were in the car about to pull out of the driveway when Grissom's phone rang.

"Ignore it," she said, knowing he wouldn't.

"I can't," he said, fumbling for the annoying device in his back pocket.

"I know," Sara said. She knew the lab was his top priority, and his dedication to his job was one of the many reasons she loved him. But that did not mean it did not irritate her when the lab interfered with their personal lives. But she would not complain, after all he was taking a big enough risk with his career just by being with her.

"What do you need Jim?" Grissom said into the phone, his voice was not angry but resigned to the fact that their night would probably begin with a dead body or two instead of a romantic dinner. When she heard his greeting, Sara felt like hitting her head against the window. Work was calling. How many times was the lab going to call before they could even begin their date? It was frustrating. She saw him hang up the phone and realized that she had missed the entire conversation.

On a sigh she asked, "What did he say?"

"They found a body at Lake Mead. As Brass says its bugs' galore."

"Go," she told him, eyes looking out the window.

"You're sure?" At first he was surprised that she wouldn't at least try to convince him that their date was more important than this case. Then again Sara wasn't that kind of person and she knew the responsibilities that came with this kind of job.

"The victim shouldn't be deprived of justice just because we have a dinner reservation," she said.

"Well, Days just hired someone who majored in Forensic Entomology. I told Jim to call him in because at the very least he'll know how to collect and preserve the insects until I can get there. I'm not cancelling our date. Again... Besides, the restaurant is starting to think we're playing some practical joke on them by making reservations and cancelling last minute."

Sara leaned across the console and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I know," he smiled.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N: **I do believe I sent out review replies for the last chapter, if I didn't I'll say this now: Thank you soooo much to everyone who has been reviewing! Its really great to see such a positive response to this story! Please review so I know when everyones had the chance to read this and I can post the next chapter ;)


	17. Ours

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter.

**A/N: **So as some of you know, I was not able to post over the weekend because I lost my flashdrive at school. Luckily I got it back on Monday because I have a blank folder labeled with my name. I worked on this chapter in school today and the new computers there don't work well and when I got home I couldn't open this chapter's file. Then I downloaded a bunch of stuff and managed to sort of fix it. At least I didn't have to try and write from memory, so all is good now :) I'm reluctant to post this because it is the final chapter, sadly enough. But I have really enjoyed writing this, everyone can use a little fluff all of the time. I had these song lyrics picked out even before I had the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

**GSRGSRGSR**

Ours

_Because I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_**GSRGSRGSR**_

He rolled over, eyelids fluttering a few times before focusing on her distraught expression and her trembling body which was curled in on itself. He put a hand on her shoulder and she lifted her head from the pillow, chocolate brown eyes meeting ocean blue. She looked tired but in no way were her eyes clouded with sleep. He didn't ask about the nightmare that he knew had woken her, instead he asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile" was her murmured response.

"You could've woken me," he said, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. She shrugged, choosing to rest her head on his chest instead of the pillow. His fingertips brushed soothingly over her arm as she continued to shake from the nightmare.

"Would you read to me until I fall asleep?" she asked softly.

"So you're saying that my voice bores you to sleep?" he said jokingly, mock glaring at her.

"I prefer the word 'soothes'," she said, turning a little in his arms. "Well either you read to me or I'll put on some of Greg's heavy metal music."

"You can sleep to that?" he asked, noticing that the tremors had left her body once she stopped thinking of her nightmare.

"It's just white noise." He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You're kidding…" When she didn't give in, he did. "Okay. What do you want me to read?"

"Doesn't matter."

Grissom reached to the nightstand, pulling his book of Shakespearian sonnets from the drawer. He began to read. His voice flowed easily with the iambic pentameter, creating an almost pseudo lullaby. His eyes jumped from the page, reciting the next line from memory, to see that her eyes had already fallen shut and her legs had uncurled from her chest, no longer finding the need to protect herself from some unseen force. He was not even halfway through the second sonnet though he already believed her to be asleep. He continued, reading through a third, and then at her deep, steady breathing, he was confident that she had fallen asleep. With a feather light kiss to her temple, he returned the book to the nightstand and switched off the reading light. Pulling the blankets tighter around her, he kept Sara encircled in his arms before letting himself also drift off to sleep.

**GSRGSRGSR**

She was smiling that smile, that geeky gap-toothed smile. The one that he believed was reserved just for him. The one that brightened her brown eyes and showed the space in her front teeth. He reached out, hands cradling her face.

"You have the most beautiful smile," he said. She was not normally self-conscious but under his scrutiny she closed her lips, hiding her imperfect smile.

"I always thought it was one of my faults," she said, shrugging. He was immediately shaking his head in disagreement.

"It's adorable. And unique, like a trademark…Plus a gap between the front teeth is a sign of intelligence, and I would have to agree," he said smiling.

"It always made me stand out," she countered.

"Well, you know what they say, "If you're lucky enough to be different-""

""-don't ever change"," completing his sentence for him. "You really have to stop quoting Taylor Swift. It's getting a little creepy."

"Sorry, Dear," he laughed. And then she smiled that gap-toothed grin again.

**GSRGSRGSR**

**Fin**

**GSRGSRGSR**

**A/N:** So did you catch the reference to the first chapter? hehe I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Thank you so much to everyone that stuck with it! I really want to know what you guys thought of this last chapter. Please Review! And I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read this =)


End file.
